The invention relates to a joining and connecting component for corrugated pipes with at least one hollow core space encompassed by a casing, with an insertion opening for receiving a pipe end, at least one breach in the jacket of the casing for receiving an additional locking element and at least one locking element, which can be shifted-in or shifted-out radially with respect to the jacket of the casing, with parts which engage the jacket of the corrugated pipe.
Swiss Patent CH 684 293 discloses a connecting component of this type which comprises releasable locking elements for connecting the connecting component with the end of a corrugated pipe. In this connecting component a hollow core space with an insertion opening for receiving a pipe end is provided in the casing of the connecting component. In the jacket of the casing is at least one breach which is intended for receiving the locking element. The locking element in this known disposition is comprised of a radially swiveling pivot wing which is connected at one end via a hinge with the casing of the connecting component. At the other end of the pivot wing a holding element is formed which, when the pivot wing is in the closed position, engages a corresponding holding rib on the casing. On the inside face, directed toward the hollow core space of the casing, of the pivot wing are disposed radially directed, rigid locking cleats, which, when the pivot wing is closed, engage at least one of the corrugation valleys at the end of the corrugated pipe. Connecting this known connecting component with the end of a corrugated pipe takes place such that the corrugated pipe is inserted into the hollow core space and subsequently the pivot wing is swiveled into the breach on the jacket of the casing and closed and the holding elements are latched. In this position of the pivot wing a secure and firm connection is formed between the connecting component and the end of the corrugated pipe. This connection can only be released with an auxiliary tool. When such joining and connecting components are applied in practice the requirement is often made that the joining and connecting components are completely prepared before they are connected with the end of the corrugated pipe and that, after the insertion of the pipe end, no additional steps are necessary. Closure of the pivot wings after they are installed often is difficult or can be overlooked by the assembly personnel.
A further connecting fitting with a locking element detachable from the casing is disclosed in German Patent DE 29 08 337. In the case of this connecting fitting a breach through the jacket is also provided in the casing into which a C-form locking element can be inserted in the radial direction. On this locking element on the inside face, directed toward the hollow core space, of the casing are disposed rigid ribs which, when the locking element is installed, engage the corrugation valleys at the end of the corrugated pipe and block it. At both free ends of the C-form locking element are disposed stop cams which engage locking ribs on the casing of the connecting fitting. This locking element is radially inserted and moved into the locking position only after the pipe end has been inserted into the hollow core space of the connecting fitting. Since the locking element is independent of the casing of the connecting fitting, it can be lost. In the case of an unfavorable position of the connecting fitting, the correct installation of the locking element in the assembly position is also often made difficult. The releasing of the locking connection in this solution also takes place with an auxiliary tool by means of which the locking element is detached from the casing of the connecting fitting and is subsequently moved radially outwardly. The pipe end can subsequently be pulled out without hindrance from the hollow core space of the connecting fitting without the corrugations engaging any part of the locking element. This permits the simple and interference-free separation of the pipe end from the connecting fitting.